primeval_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Primeval Resurrected
My name's Matt Anderson. Two years ago I was hired by a secret government agency called the ARC. I am part of a team of elite individuals who predict, detect, and contain time portals known as anomalies. Just months before I was employed, the ARC's lead scientist Professor Nick Cutter was murdered by his psychopathic wife Helen, who plotted to destroy humanity. ARC members Connor Temple, Abby Maitland, and Danny Quinn were sent to stop her, but never returned...or so it seemed. In a miraculous twist of fate, Connor and Abby returned through an anomaly nearly a year later, and soon we were faced with a project called New Dawn, which threatened to destroy all life on Earth. We managed to succeed in stopping it, but the battle rages on, and there's always a new threat. Wherever there's a rip in time, you'll know where to find us... - Matt Anderson's opening introduction in the first episode. This is a new series I am creating. It focuses on the events following series 5, and will center around some of the important plot points from the last series, such as Matt's visit from his alternate self, Jess and Becker's relationship, and the fate of Danny Quinn and his brother Patrick. The first series will have ten episodes, each one sixty minutes long (forty-five minutes without the commercials). Series 1 will premiere on ITV in May 2013, and will finish around early July. Series 2 will follow with a February 2014 premiere. There will be two novels written that take place between Series 1 and Series 2: Fresh Blood and Deadly Nights. A third series is also planned, but a precise premiere date has not yet been confirmed for it. Characters Main Characters *Matt Anderson *Abby Maitland *Connor Temple *Hilary Becker *Jess Parker *Emily Merchant *James Lester *Danny Quinn *More to be revealed soon Recurring Characters *Second Matt Anderson *Princess *Thor *Rex *Sid and Nancy *Columbian Mammoth *Duncan *More to be revealed soon Guest Characters *Unnamed museum visitor 1 *Unnamed museum visitor 2 *Harold Clements *Unnamed woman *Unnamed teenager *Adrian and Justine *Mr Rogers *Nick Cutter (flashback) *Helen Cutter (flashback) *Philip Burton (flashback) *Patrick Quinn (mentioned) *More to be revealed soon Creatures Episode Creatures *Yutyrannus *Lystrosaurus *Giant Moa *Haast's Eagle *Carcharodontosaurus *Unidentified pterosaur *Spinosaurus *Future Spider *Utahraptor *Hatzegopteryx *Future Predator *Future Flightless Bird *Future Primate *Future Vulture *Giraffatitan *Aegisuchus *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Columbian Mammoth *Dracorex (Princess) *More to be revealed soon Novel Creatures *Argentavis *Giganotosaurus *Argentinosaurus *Pachyrhinosaurus *Parasaurolophus *American Mastodon *Short-Faced Bear *Andalgalornis *Dinofelis *More to be revealed soon Episodes Episode 1.1 The team is still recovering from the fifth series' drama, and Matt is still contemplating his visit and warning from the "second Matt". However, the anomalies just won't give the ARC a break, and the team is called to deal with a Yutyrannus on the rampage in the Natural History Museum. Episode 1.2 An anomaly opens outside a gas station, and the ARC team has to round up a herd of Lystrosaurus. But can they get these hefty vegetarians home before their anomaly closes? Episode 1.3 An anomaly leading to Pleistocene New Zealand opens in a city park. A pair of giant moas come through, and as always the ARC has to deal with the situation. No problem, just a few oversized ostriches. But let's see if they feel the same way about the Haast's Eagle that followed the moas into the present. Also, it seems that the alternate Matt is popping up everywhere. Is he just a hallucination, or is he trying to tell Matt something? Episode 1.4 After going through an anomaly located in the ARC's car park, Connor and Abby find themselves trapped in the Cretaceous. And with hungry packs of Carcharodontosaurus stalking them, will they make it back to the present alive? Episode 1.5 The team faces off against a colony of flesh-eating spiders from the future when an anomaly opens in a warehouse. But this anomaly has another surprise in store. Episode 1.6 An anomaly to the early Cretaceous USA opens in a middle school, and a pack of Utahraptors come through. Danny has been officially re-employed by the ARC, and Lester wants Matt to take this mission off to show Danny around the new building and teach him the ropes. So only Connor, Abby, Becker, and Emily are sent. Episode 1.7 A Hatzegopteryx attacks an amusement park. Though the visitors came for a thrilling experience, this flying monster is a little more thrilling than they wanted. Of course, the ARC is called to send the creature back home, but how will they contain the biggest animal ever to rule the skies? Episode 1.8 The ARC hears reports of a number of gruesome murders in the London downtown area, and decide to investigate. Turns out the murderer is a creature that has become more than acquainted with the ARC over the years. Episode 1.9 A panicked Giraffatitan comes through an anomaly into downtown London, and causes a great deal of unintentional damage and chaos. The ARC will have some trouble getting this Jurassic behemoth home. Novels Fresh Blood The anomalies are becoming ever more frequent, and this concerns the ARC. With more creature incursions than they can handle, the ARC may well be dealing with a second Convergence, only this time limited to the London area. Deadly Nights A pack of deadly nocturnal predators from the future is on the loose in the countryside near Paris France, and the ARC will have to travel outside of their native Britain to stop this crisis, encountering many other anomalies and creatures along the way. But little do they know, the anomaly they're after has a much more sinister nature than they're prepared for. Trailers Teaser Trailer This teaser was the first trailer released for the Primeval Resurrected series. The trailer opens showing only blackness, but then an enormous yellow eye opens, and the camera zooms into its pupil. A clawed hand slashes the screen, carving the word "Primeval" in blood red lettering. The word "Resurrected", written in flaming letters, then rises from underneath. A dinosaur growl is heard, and the screen fades to black. Series 1 Trailer The official trailer for the first series opens to show an anomaly, which the camera zooms through. While the Primeval theme music plays, footage is shown of various scenes from the confirmed episodes, such as the Yutyrannus confronting the robotic T.rex in the Natural History Museum, the Hatzegopteryx attacking the roller coaster, the shadow of the Utahraptor on the school wall, Danny Quinn pushing Connor out of the way of the future spider, Becker herding the Lystrosaurus, and the second Matt Anderson staring from the shadows of the ARC. The words Primeval Resurrected appear in red lettering as the screen turns black. A Carcharodontosaurus appears and roars before knocking the letters over with its tail, and the trailer ends. Reception The current episodes have received generally favorable reviews, praised for their original and exciting storylines, cool and creepy new creatures, and the return of all the characters they have come to know and love, as well as a few new faces in the mix. One reviewer states that "while not as entertaining as the original show, Primeval Resurrected offers a brand-new take on the Primeval franchise, and deserves to last at least a few seasons". Category:Primeval Resurrected